


Goosebumps - Blood of the Brethren

by baysmith



Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysmith/pseuds/baysmith
Summary: A friend group of three lives in Madison Delaware, and one day discovers R.L. Stine's book collection. What happens next?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Goosebumps - Blood of the Brethren

Chapter 1: Sophisticated Dinner

A scream rings out in the backyard.  
Sophia plopped into the pool, leaving a giant splash of water behind. Yelling with indignation, she came up sputtering. "Marcus threw me in the pool" ."Okay and?" Her older brother yelled from the kitchen. One could practically hear the eye roll tossed towards the three girls swimming.  
The blonde of the three girls, Baylor, got out of the pool as a phone dinged. "What is it?" Michelle peaked over trying to see the notification. "Oh nothing." She started. "Just my mom. She says, 'If you're having dinner at Sophia's, make sure to bring the neighbor something to eat or drink." The blonde shrugged.  
"How do we feel about bean dip?"  
"Again?" called the shortest girl, as she looked up from where she was wrapped in a towel staring at her phone.  
"Yes again. Do you have a problem with the world famous entree that is Sophia's Spectacular Bean Dip?"  
Sophia stood up, towering over the shorter girl, "Michelle. *We are having bean dip*. It's all I can make."  
Baylor stretched and walked over, also towering over Michelle, "You can't call it that. It's just sour cream,".  
If you couldn't tell already, Michelle was really short. *Really short*. Baylor wasn't that much taller than Michelle. Only 3 inches. Sophia was a giant. 8 and a half inches taller than Michelle.  
"I can too! It *also* has beans and cheese and onions-". "We get it Soph". "Shut up Michelle.", with a huff, Sophia sat next to Michelle, and shook her head like a dog. Her short hair sprayed water on the others. Baylor looked over at them, and bit into another chip.  
Michelle sighed and stood, motioning for Sophia and Baylor to follow her. The three headed off towards Sophia's house. All the while they argued about what made something bean dip or not.

It was dark by the time the girls got there, and they struggled to find the hidden key in the yard. By the time it was found, Sophia had almost finished reciting her long list of reasons as to *why* she should be allowed to have a house key at 13. "I mean if you guys both have one at twelve, I don't see why I can't have one at 13", she finished, unlocking the door and pushing it open.Walking into the entry way Baylor tripped on a stray show before tumbling to the ground. Loud laughter echoed in the empty house as she pushed herself up. "Why the hell can't your family line up the shoes?" She asked. "Why the hell can't you just look where you step?" was called out from the kitchen. 

Baylor walked into the kitchen and noticed Sophia had a pot on the stove. "Why do you have a pot out?" "Pot?" Michelle questioned. Sophia turned to face the shorter two and said with a hint of hope In her voice, "We have pot?" Baylor slapped her and (almost missed due to the height difference) then mumbled under her breath, "I wish." Sophia turned back to the stove and began to pour milk into the pot. "What are you doing?!" "I am going to make hot chocolate from *scratch* this time."  
"No." Baylor tried to grab the carton of milk but Sophia tugged back on it.  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
That went on for about another minute.  
Sophia began to hold it out of reach. Baylor jumped several times trying to wack the milk out of her hands and finally hit it.  
It fell out of her hands and splashed all over...

*Michelle.*

There was a beat of silence, what was once a somewhat civilized argument turned into pure chaos. Screamed apologies from Baylor and Sophia were met with yelled insults from Michelle.

The girls were now sitting on the couch with their hot chocolate (made from packets) and watching Newsies, the Broadway production because Sophia hated the original movies.  
Michelle looked up at the other two, "We should probably go take the extra mug to Mr. Smite's house before it gets cold." "It already is," Sophia sighed. "He can cope." Baylor added.


End file.
